The Typicality of Complications
by James'Prongslet
Summary: Nico is your typical nerdy guy, just like in the movies. Skinny, vulnerable, shy, and has an obsession with multiple fandoms. Percy one of the cool kids, charming, kind, a saint to everyone, smart. Percy finds Nico too perfect for him and Nico finds Percy too ethereal to be with him. Everything was complex for them.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd applauded, most of them stood up and the hall erupted into a long thunderous cheers as the players of their university entered the court beaming at their classmates with pride.

The star player was in front of everyone else and he was waving arrogantly at the fangirls in the front row, but after a matter of time, his eyes were cast upon a guy who had deep pools of sea green almost the replica of the sea's color if you took your time to count the colors in his eyes, framing the enchanting orbs were a mop of unruly dark hair that fitted nicely with his pale, creamy white complexion. Luke Castellan blew a kiss at his ex who was staring at him disapprovingly.

"He always does that. I don't know why he always do that? If he thinks it's appealing, it's like pouring acid into my eyes. He's so self-conceited," Percy grunted as he gave the blonde an exaggerated eye roll, making sure that he could see it even from a distance.

"Don't worry, he'll learn. . . in a very very long period of time," Annabeth told him, she was beside her best friend reading something from her phone, concentrating so hard with the crowd everywhere around her flipping out.

"You're seriously doing that even in here?"

"What? It's a new article, I need to be updated all the time," she muttered distantly as she scrolled down to another page.

"He might be weirded out by us," Percy gritted out, emphasizing every word with irritation.

"He? Who? Who're you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Gods, he's so hot right now. It's Tuesday, so he's wearing his aviator jacket," Percy said dreamily as he turned his gaze to look at the back row where he stared at the guy in all black except the aviator jacket that hung loosely around him. He had been crushing over Nico di Angelo for years now.

Nico di Angelo was a member of a very rich and old italian family, with the famous Hades di Angelo as his father who was a CEO to several companies that were earning big time when the talk is about profits. He had a hard time gaining friends who wouldn't stick their noses into his money but he managed to find his place with a guy named Jason Grace and Will Solace who were the big nerds of the school. This highly influenced Nico because they were bonding for years since elementary and he became a die hard fan of nerdy things himself.

He knew better than to flash his collectibles (or whatever a nerd could boast about) and always hid with his two best friends somewhere in the school grounds whenever it was lunch break so Percy never really had a chance to have a proper move on him and whenever he tried to when they have free time in their classes he eyes were always glued to the phone of his and hides in a dark corner in the classroom.

His friends never really see why Percy had a crush on 'the creepy loner dude in the class' but he was always defensive about it. To him, Nico wasn't a guy who has an altar of star wars collectibles or the guy who could do nothing better than to watch marathons in holidays, to Percy, Nico was perfect.

He was infatuated to the guy just one week after entering high school.

To Percy, Nico's vulnerability was utterly cute and purely adorable. The way he would squirm and blush when the teacher would compliment his consistent A+ grades in class, he acknowledged how Nico knew better than to boast in front of the class. He admired the way Nico always tried to defend his friends whenever they were being bullied and looked down on. He admired the way that he didn't want any attention at all to be directed to him even though he came from a powerful family who has it all. In today's world, some like Nico who's filthy rich but isn't a jerk and doesn't look like it at all. . . he was hard to come by.

For Percy, Nico was everything.

He was ready to confess to the introvert after he realized that he liked Nico, but he was abruptly placed on the top of the school's food chain when Luke asked him out in the cafeteria making sure that everyone was watching.

Percy found it hard to deny the athlete in front of so many people knowing that he would be in trouble if he did that kind of thing, he said yes.

Therefore, it immensely delayed Percy's plan of confessing to his crush. He dated Luke for a while until he told him that they weren't working at all. Luke became a mess of a screaming outraged teenager for minutes until he stormed out of the scene.

After the news broke out and spread like wildfire in the whole campus, Percy became famous because a big portion of the guys in their school targeted him, knowing that being his boyfriend would prove that they were better than Luke and gain popularity.

After months, the issue about him and Luke finally eased yet he found himself being the center of attraction again by befriending the cool kids.

First of, it was Annabeth Chase who approached him, she knew that he needed comfort about his break up with Luke. She told him that they used to be siblings in everything but blood, but then, Luke became one of the jocks who were big assholes. Annabeth became popular because of being the top of every class and having enough beauty to engage herself as being the president of the school government.

Then, it was Piper McLean who befriended him. It was only easy since she was best friends with Annabeth. Piper was a beauty to behold. Although, his father's name was known all around the campus for being an A-list actor, she made a name for herself in their school, his dad's name was just a bonus.

There was also Leo who was the president of the Arts &amp; Crafts Club, earning him countless of connections because his club was one of the most influential clubs in the school. He also coordinated every event that their school has that made him the center of attraction in every single one.

Percy became like their youngest sibling in the group. His beauty was what made guys drool over for him. He managed to become close to every teacher there is, even Ares who was a hell of a grumpy guy to encounter. His father was a known name, contributing a big share to every facility there is that the school has. His mother, Sally Jackson, managed to be have the spotlight all to herself without meaning to whenever the teachers were invited to the school, her name was known all around.

This should have been a blessing for him. But at some point, they made it harder for him to connect with Nico.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the game and watched as Luke made a rebound again.

One last thought crossed his mind though. He would get Nico all to himself this schoolyear.


	2. Chapter 2

He never really knew how to be subtle. Maybe because his actions were always frantic and clumsy and rash. He was never really a composed person, especially in front of other people. He always had anxiousness stuck with him, unlike his father who never had problems about socializing and acting regal in the sight of others. His father always knew what to say at the right time and at the right place.

That was why his hands were shaking and his knees were failing him at the moment. He was observing everything around him intensely. He was finding the right time where no one could look at the desk that his eyes were glued to.

He stood up when me assured himself that no one was watching as his classmates rushed out of the classroom because it was time for P.E. He told Will and Jason to go on without him and that he would be following them later.

He was all alone yet he could feel his heart trying to jump its way out by its rapid beating.

He placed the sticky note on the desk and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He left the room fidgeting and rasping, trying to find his best friends.

It happened so fast. This is why he hated P.E. The jocks would try to hurt them and if they succeed, it would actually just look like a good ol' accident that everyone could just laugh at. This time however, everyone was gaping silently at the scene.

"Luke, YOU. ASSHOLE." Percy stood in front of him glaring at his ex boyfriend who apparently was smirking deviously. "What was that for!?"

"It was an accident, Percy. Don't make it a big deal," Luke said casually, smiling apologetically at Nico but it only ignited the anger dwelling inside him even more. "Don't tell me that you're sticking with those losers now."

"Shut the fuck up," Percy growled at them and unfolded his arms. He knelt down and smiled gently at Nico. He offered his hand which Nico accepted with a blush but it was unnoticed as he looked down. "Come on, I'll get you to the clinic, Nico."

He took Nico's arm and draped it over his shoulder. He slowly managed to stand up but black spots suddenly appeared out of nowhere and uncontrollable dizziness started to attack him.

"Castellan, follow me," they shivered as they heard Ares's irritated voice. "I'm sure the principal would want to hear about this."

The smirk that was plastered on Luke's face died down and he looked back at his peers for help but they just stared at him apologetically.

"The rest of you. Dismissed," it was the only word that everyone needed, scattering like gas molecules in a blink, wanting to notify everyone about what just happened. 

Thankfully, Physical Education was their last class for the day so Percy had all the free time to make sure that Nico was alright. It was the best excuse to accompany his crush for a matter of time.

He was watching the unconscious one contentedly after the nurse told him that he will be alright, that it was just a minor concussion and there was nothing to be bothered about the case. The nurse told him that he could go home at any time now but he insisted and told the nurse that he wants to be there until his classmate wakes up.

After half an hour or so, he saw Nico's eyes blink a couple of times before he was truly awake.

"Hey," Percy whispered softly as he leaned in to check Nico closely which made the said boy doing gleeful jumping jacks in his mind. He finally got this close to Percy! If he only knew that all he has to do was to be hit in the head until he falls unconscious for Percy to notice him, he would have done it earlier. "Are you okay now?"

He found himself tongue-tied at the moment.

"I-I. . . err. . . I-I'm o-okay. . ." he gulped and shook his head in nervousness. Percy chuckled in front of him pleasantly. He found himself comparing the rich voice to the choirs from heaven. "I-I'm not really good with constructing sentence after sentence of a basic oral speech. And by oral speech I guess one of the factors of that is charisma and I clearly do not reach the standards of someone who has the skills in such things."

"Oh," was all Percy could manage to say, his smile slowly faded and Nico found himself panicking inside, trying so hard not to explode in embarrassment in front of his crush. "Wow. That was so cute."

He found himself looking up, never really noticing that he even looked down. He met the most amazing view of all. Percy was giving him a smile again, and he was so close he could distinguish what's blue and what's green in his eyes.

"Y-you think so? Most people get annoyed by that. B-because statistically speaking, according to a survey that I found, most people doesn't find it pleasant to talk to someone who stutters and have social anxiety. I mean, I'm not telling you that you should probably go. Maybe I'm telling you that I'm not the best companion for a time like this and that nervousness leads me to stuttering and social anxiety."

"No, I don't mind at all. I just. . . I think I owe you one because of what happened a while ago. Before you interrupt me, I know that Luke is supposed to be the one that should apologize, but, really? Him? Apologizing? So, on behalf of my ex, let me just stay with you until you find it fit to go home."

Nico's mood of bliss and ecstasy quickly deflated realizing that it was not really in Percy's favor that he's staying with him, it was more like he wanted to do this for his ex.

"Besides," Percy took his arm and he tried his best to not melt. "I like it when you talk nerdy to me."

There was the chuckle again. And he realized, you know what? Luke could just fuck off, because not even him could ruin his mood for today. He's got Percy all for himself _'til he finds it fit to go home_.

Luke closed the door behind him harshly. He was finally in the classroom again. It seemed like all of his classmates went home already.

He was totally furious. He just wanted to show off to Percy and beat the crap out of those guys in dodgeball but everything became a disaster.

Percy got too close to that guy named Nico, no one should get that close to his boyfriend at that kind of fraction. Then he ended up getting embarrassed in front of everyone as their P.E. teacher told him that he's going to the principal's office. And he wanted to punch everything in his way as he saw those two nerdy guys smirking victoriously at him.

All he wanted to do was get his bag and finish his bad day but he noticed something that stomped his mood even more. There was a note on Percy's desk that was definitely not his.

He walked towards the desk and took a better look.

'**_Please meet me at the library after class_**'

He smirked deviously as he figured out in a blink who it was. He knew just the right guy who would be such a coward to not ask Percy out directly, he knew someone who would pick a pathetic place such as the library, and he knew the handwriting since he pretty much bullied the guy to get notes from him.

This week would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico spent his whole night wide awake. He went back to the classroom to take the note off deciding to find a better timing to meet Percy in another time, but the only thing he found was an empty desk. He panicked immediately. It couldn't be the wind, the windows were closed. Someone must have saw it and took it. He repeatedly assured himself that he didn't sign the note so everything should just turn out fine, but he can't help but have this unsettling feeling that someone might figure out that it was him who left the note.

That note was supposed to be only for Percy and Percy alone. He kept on pacing back and forth until his mom forced him to go to bed. Then he spent his night turning right and left for countless of hours, eyes wide open.

Will and Jason found their best friend the next day with two dark circles under his eyes and he was emitting a very dull aura around him.

"You look like death," Jason muttered as he tried to keep his best friend standing straight, he looked like he has a great tendency to fall face first at any moment. "What happened to you?"

"Did you hit your head that hard yesterday? I thought it was just a minor concussion," Will said waving his hand in front of Nico. "You're clearly not okay. . ."

"I'm fine," he said also trying to convince himself. "I just didn't have enough sleep last night."

"If something's bothering you, we're always here for you. You know that right?" Will told him squeezing his shoulder.

"No, really, I'm okay," he said as they made their way through the crowd and to his locker. "Besides, I should pull myself together 'caus-"

He froze as he saw dozens of magazines pouring out of his locker too eager to come out because there were just too many of it stored inside. They weren't just magazines though, no, this was far from the magazines that you usually see in a waiting room. They were magazines showing graphic images of. . . women.

Time seemed to stop, or maybe it was because everyone just stopped in their tracks to watch the scene unfold in the busy locker room. Everybody saw page after page of perverted photos escape his locker. Some were gaping at him, the girls were looking at him with disgust, some were laughing at him taking photos simultaneously.

"MR DI ANGELO!" A booming voice made the hair at the back of his neck stood up in indescribable terror. He turned around and found the owner of the voice. He was staring at the principal of the school and it took every nerve of him to not collapse right then and there. "My office. NOW."

"I do not accept such students that could do such pestilence and influence the students. You clearly showed a crucial way of behavior today and I do not know how it resulted into this! How could a straight A student just go berserk like this!?" The principal, Chiron, looked at him with great disappointment

"But sir, it wasn't me! Please you have to believe me! I could never, in a million years do that!" He pleaded desperately.

"That's what they all say," Mr. D, muttered tiredly under his breath. "Listen here, Nigel-"

"Nico," he grunted.

"Whatever," the guidance counselor rolled his eyes. "No one could have done it but you. The hole in your locker wasn't enough to fit an entire magazine to it. It wasn't jammed or anything, there was no damage. And you seem like the guy who would have raging hormones seeing that you have no social skills and you pleasure yourself all night causing those bags under your eyes."

"And because of that, it only seems fair to punish you," Chiron told him gravely. "You cannot attend this year's prom and if a report reaches me that someone saw you there, I have no choice but to give you suspension for three days."

He tried to protest but he knew he was getting nowhere so he just quietly left the office. He took a step out, figuring out that the bell must have rang moments ago. He can't find it in himself to show his face after what happened.

"Hey," he heard a familiar voice and he swiftly turned around to find himself facing Percy Jackson. All he wanted at that moment was for the ground to swallow him and make him disappear from the surface of the earth.

"H-hi," he squirmed in his place, trying to shrink into nothingness.

Then, the unexpected happened. He forgot about shrinking into nothingness, he forgot about vanishing and just drowning himself into oblivion. At that moment, he wanted time to stop, nothing else.

The guy that he was obsessed with for years now was hugging the crap out of him. And he was trying so hard not to melt.

"P-Percy. . .?"

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. I know it wasn't you," he broke the hug and he told him those words, looking straight into his eyes. "I think it was Luke. He was doing his signature evil look at you when those. . . scandalous magazines got out of your locker. Anyway, what happened? What did the principal tell you?"

"I wouldn't be able to attend the prom," saying those words brought a flood of pain inside him. He finally broke. The next thing he knew, he had tears escaping his eyes. "I don't understand. I had everything planned out! I told myself that I wouldn't be a big loser this year and I wouldn't waste my last year in this school and I was so so ready to ask you to be my date and-"

He paused. Yup, he just told the guy that he was deeply in love with that he wanted to be his date for the prom.

"So umm. . . you want me to be your date?" Percy tilted his head in a very adorable way and flashed those innocent glowing eyes at him.

"Uhh. . . err. . ." he looked anywhere but Percy and he was a stuttering mess at that moment. "I think we need to go to class now. I have been in enough trouble for the day."

Not wanting to make Nico uncomfortable for so long, he just agreed with his crush and went with him to their first period.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They were so encouraging! :D :D Anyways, I don't want to be a sadistic bastard but. . . . this won't be the last time Nico will get hurt. *nervous chuckling* I'm so sorry**

It was the night of their prom. It was the night of their prom. He kept on repeating to himself. He kept on hitting his head on the wall, his two sisters even visited his room because he was making such a noise for almost half an hour. They made him stop so he had nothing to do but read Allegiant from Veronica Roth again.

He was pretty much sure that everything in his room was mocking him. Shouting a big, fat, loud, obnoxious, 'LOSER' at his face. How come Tobias has Tris, Harry has Ginny, Hazel has Augustus, Clark has Lois. Everything was so unfair.

He slammed his book on the bedside table and tucked himself in, deciding that maybe sleep will claim him and make him go through this day quickly. But he only got more furious as he saw the suit and tie that he was supposed to wear. His mom spent almost an hour in the mall finding him an expensive suit that he could flash at everybody in the prom.

He even memorized lines from romantic movies, trying to imagine what Percy would look like as he hear those lines coming from him. He planned out everything to capture Percy's attention for the night. All of that, for nothing. Well, he did get a guilt trip from his mom, a budget cut from his dad, and a series of laughter from his batch.

He growled. This was supposed to be his night. He thought that not even Luke could ruin it, but he did the exact same thing this week and threw him off the list of the people attending the supposed biggest night of their high school life. If anyone could ruin his life in a blink, Luke might just be capable of that.

He paused.

He's not going to mope in here. He's supposed to be with Will and Jason, dancing his ass off.

He sat up, nodded eagerly to himself, breathed heavily, and contemplated everything out. This was the right thing to do. Life is too short and he'd rather get suspended than to be the guy who wasted his life for nothing.

He took his suit and wore it in a rush.

He had this adrenaline rush flowing through his veins. Like nothing could stop him. His heart beat sounded like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Finally getting done with his clothes he went downstairs and tried to sneak downstairs, grateful that everyone was busy with doing their own business. He almost tripped making his way down the stairs because of nervousness and excitement dwelling inside him and battling for dominance.

He remembered that his dad has a spare key for the car just hanging by the hook attached to their wall just near the door. The television was loud enough to cover the noise of the car going out of the garage and maybe they wouldn't notice it.

He went for it. It was all or nothing.

The radio was so loud and he was almost crossing the speed limit. He was banging his head with the music and he remembered that he shouted without a care at one time.

He managed to find a parking space when he got there and he ran like there's no tomorrow to the gym where the prom is being held.

When he got there he bumped one or more of the students in there. He was trying to find Percy. He almost broke his neck looking left and right, turning back and front. He was trying so hard not to call Percy.

Nico was starting to doubt his presence in the until he saw Percy looking forced while dancing with Luke. It seems like he can't deny the leader of the jock when almost everyone is just cheering on you. They were the golden couple of the night, and it was like a stab in the chest to Nico seeing the scene right in front of him.

He hesitated for a moment, he clenched his fist and his nails were digging to his skin. Nonetheless, he walked slowly. If he had to push the people on his way he would. All he could see was Percy.

Then Percy finally noticed him when he was close enough. Those sea green eyes flashed at him and he was content. He beamed at Nico and he swore, he saw the room lighting up.

At that moment, Luke stopped dancing and glowered at him. Everyone else froze in their places and anticipated what was going to happen next.

Nico took him by the waist and he took the yelp from Percy as an advantage to attack the cherry lips and the wet cavern. Their tongues were dancing together with the wild music and Percy quickly submitted to him and draped his arms around Nico's neck. He kept himself from shuddering as the submissive teen moaned lustfully.

His pleasure came to an end when Luke pushed him, almost made him lose his balance. He then punched Nico in the face that made him finally stagger backwards and hit his head on the floor.

He remembered trying to fight back, but he felt like having the worst migraine and everyone shouting and cheering around him was becoming too much. He remembered Will and Jason helping him get up as Mr. D and Chiron broke the fight.

And another thing that he will never forget:

"MR. DI ANGELO! SUSPENSION FOR A WEEK!"


End file.
